Caine's Mysterious Love
by TributefromGodricsHollow
Summary: Hey there! This is my very first GONE fanfic about Caine finding this mysterious girl and starts falling for her. Set around FEAR-ish time. If you're gonna be mean reviewing it, then don't read it. Simple as that. Enjoy :D PS if you have any ideas, PM me! If I use them, I'll give you credit :3
1. Who are you?

**Caine's Mysterious Love**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GONE. But obviously I really wish I did. Like every other GONE fan :P Okay, I'm gonna shut up and let you read the first chapter. Tell me what you think ;D

Caine's Mysterious Love

Caine, after a long day of ruling Perdido Beach (actually just sitting around and barking orders) decided to go for a stroll in the woods. He was too powerful for anyone to touch him, and that crazy psychopath Drake disappeared, so he won't be troubled.

Now, he was walking deep into the wood, thinking about the adults, and what they were doing. If Caine went back out there, he would be an ordinary teenager. Heck, he would probably go to jail. So maybe it was better in here. He was powerful here. He was a king! Well, not really. It's Albert, the black, owlish kid, whose the real king. He couldn't really _rule_ Perdido Beach, Caine thought. That was Caine's job. No, Albert was responsible for everything else. The jobs, the money. Good, at least Caine didn't have to do _that_. Not his thi-

A rustle.

Caine stopped his thoughts and raised his hands. No one. Caine kept quiet for while, but he didn't hear anything. He continued his walk, trying to get his thought back when he heard it.

It was soft, barely audible, but Caine heard it. A soft, gentle chuckle. This time Caine did a full 360. He still didn't see anyone. Or anything.

There is was again.

"Who's there?" Caine questioned loudly.

No answer at first. There was a laugh again. And someone unseen person said "Why, it's just me, Caine."

Caine froze. He did another 360. No one. Where was this damn voice coming from?

"Who are you?" Caine shouted. No answer again. Then suddenly, a person, a girl about his age, appeared out of nowhere.

"Who am I?" she laughed. The same soft chuckle. She disappeared again, but her laugh still echoed the woods.

Caine was still. He saw her, and his heart went _thump thump thump._Her hair was a soft brown and her eyes were a sort of a melted chocolate color She was wearing a medium-ish white dress. Caine thought he was dreaming, but he thought she had a faint glow.

"Who are you?" Caine asked more softly.


	2. Whispering Woods

**Whispering Woods**

**Again, I don't own GONE. Enjoy Chapter 2 ;)**

Caine sat on his so-called throne. He was thinking about her, the mysterious girl in the woods. Her voice was still echoing inside his mind. Soft and quiet, but easily heard. Caine was determined to find everything about her. Was she just a figment of his imagination? No, can't be. Caine couldn't imagine a girl so…beautiful.

"Your Highness?" a voice interrupted Caine's thoughts.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Caine almost yelled. The boy who spoke looked a bit shocked, seeing as Caine wasn't doing anything.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," he said, still looking a bit confused. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course everything's alright," Caine said, forcing himself to calm down.

"Okay, sir. Good night," the boy stalked off.

Good night? It was night already? Caine had been sitting here for almost 2 hours, thinking about that girl. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to find her again.

**Midnight, in the woods**

Caine found the same spot he was earlier. He now sat quietly, waiting to hear her chuckle again.

"Are you there..?" Caine had no idea what to call her.

"My name's Sophia," a soft voice replied suddenly. It made jump up and do a 360. Then he saw her.

"Sophia…" Caine whispered. She had her glow, faint and white. It was brighter in the dark.

"So, why did you come back here?" Sophia asked, curiously.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Caine said, ignoring her question. "And why are you living here?"

Sophia looked a bit taken aback, but then she smiled a little. "I cannot tell you that now. You will know someday. And Caine? I like your hair," and just like that she vanished, her words still in the air.

Caine was now more curious about this girl. Why couldn't she tell him anything? Caine walked back to Perdido Beach thinking about these questions.

When he went to sleep, Caine dreamt about Sophia. Her white dress, her brown hair, her faint glow, and voice saying these words, "I like your hair"

**So what did you think? Who is this Sophia? And what is her story? Find out soon!**


	3. Little By Little

**Hello fantastical cupcakes. Here is chapter 3 finally! You're dying to find out who this Sophia is! Enjoy :D**

**Little by Little**

**A month later**

Caine goes every night to the forest to see Sophia. They talk for hours about anything, and they don't even notice the time. It's been almost a month since he first saw her. And he still doesn't know who she is, really. Caine can't tell anyone, but he likes her. Loves her. He doesn't know why. Maybe it's because she's so mysterious. And calm.

That night, Caine was waiting for her as usual. Then she came as suddenly as the first time she appeared.

"Caine…" she said with a smile.

"Sophia!" Caine said happily. He got up and went towards her.

"Caine, stop," she said suddenly. Caine looked a bit shocked.

"What?"

"I have to tell you something. About who I am." She said softly. "I'm...not who you think I am."

"I don't understand..." Caine said, confused. He walked closer. She backed away.

"Maybe…." She gulped. "Maybe I should show you." Sophia walked away. "Follow me," and she disappeared.

Caine didn't know how he was supposed to follow her if he couldn't see her, but somehow, he could sense her going either left or right. Caine followed this feeling, until he stopped at a small clear spot. There was Sophia, right next to him. She was looking down. Caine didn't know where she was looking. He looked around, and found what Sophia was looking at.

There was a body on the ground. Her (Caine thought it was a girl) face was turned the other way. It was covered with soft brown hair. The body was wearing a white, now a bit dirty, medium-ish dress. There was a small pool of blood around her.

"Sophia?" Caine reached out to hold her hand. But he couldn't.

His hand went right through.

**Ooh spooky! Sophia is even more mysterious! What is her story? And will she trust Caine enough to tell him? Find out soon!**

**Anoushka xxx**


	4. Sophia's Story

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took sooo long. It won't happen again! Welcome to chapter 4 ;)**

**PS: I don't own GONE blah blah blah. **

**Sophia's Story**

Caine looked at his hand, stunned. It felt cold, like he had just plunged his hand in a bucket of ice-cold water.

"Sophia?" Caine looked shocked. Sophia signed sadly.

"Yes, Caine, I am a ghost. And this was my body," Sophia looked liked she was about to cry.

"Let me explain," said Sophia.

_It was three months ago. We were running away from a huge beast. Dad was trying to distract the monster, throwing stones and dirt at it. But it was no use. The monster was smarter than it looked and kept chasing after us. _

_Suddenly I tripped over a rock. I felt something really heavy on me. And then I blacked out._

_When I got up, I saw the monster, dead. I looked for my father. I couldn't see him anywhere. _

"_Dad!" I shouted. No answer._

_Then I saw him. He was hunched over something. He was crying. _

"_Sophia!" he sobbed. I looked over his shoulder. There I saw a familiar body. Brown hair and a white dress, which was now bloodstained. _

"_Dad, I'm right here!" I shouted. He didn't react. I started screaming, crying, but he wouldn't look behind._

"_Can't you hear me?!" I cried. For hours I saw my dad crying over my body and asking why it couldn't be him. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't believe it. "No! I can't be dead!"_

_I went over to him, and tried to hug him, but I went right through. Dad suddenly looked up and shivered. He finally got up, wiped his tear-stained face and went to a patch of flowers. He picked some up and went to my body. My former body. I started crying again._

_Dad laid the flowers near my body and sighed._

"_Goodbye, my sweet Sophia," he said, walking away crying._

"_Goodbye, Dad," I whispered. Then suddenly, I thought he looked behind, as if he heard me._

Caine felt tears rolling down his face. What? Caine never cried. But this story, Sophia's story, was probably the saddest thing he had ever heard.

"Oh, Sophia," Caine said, reaching out for her hand. Then he remembered that icy-cold feeling and took it back.

Sophia started crying again, but she was trying to calm herself down.

"You see, Caine, I was left on Earth because I had one thing left to do," she sniffed.

"And what was that?"

Sophia looked at Caine with her soft sad eyes. "I have to find love"

**Well, there you are! I cried while writing this chapter, so if you cried, it's okay :')**


	5. Farewell My Love

**I'm so so so so sorry this took FOREVER. I had to come with the story. But here finally, is the final chapter :D xx**

**Farewell, My Love**

Caine looked at Sophia, slightly confused. Had to find love? That could take forever. And if she did, Caine would never see Sophia again. He would die.

"You see," Sophia explained. "When you die, you go to wherever you're supposed to go. But you only stay on Earth if there's something you have to do, or have to say something to someone. I love this guy, but to move on, I need him to know I love him."

Caine tried his best not to be disappointed. Sophia loved someone else? After all the time they spent together, talking and laughing about anything? Caine's chest started to hurt. Maybe his heart was breaking.

"So," Caine tried to be casual. "Do I know this guy?"

"Oh yes, I should think so," Sophia said, smiling. "I loved this guy even before I died. I used to watch him all the time. He walks around a lot," Sophia sighed dreamily.

"So he lives in Perdido Beach?"

"I think he does. He's there most of the time so he must be living there."

Caine thought of all the guys in Perdido Beach. Nope, none of them are good enough for Sophia. Soft, gentle Sophia, with her beautiful brown hair, her melted chocolate brown eyes….

_Stop dreaming, _Caine told himself. _She loves someone else. Don't get too hopeful._

"Sophia…" Caine said. "I need to tell you something."

Sophia looked at Caine, a bit confused.

"Sophia, since that night I met you, I feel as if that you are a part of me. All this time we've spent together, I feel more comfortable. Every time we're apart, I feel as I've been cut in half. Since that night, I started to feel something for you. Whoever you love, they're the luckiest guy ever. I love you Sophia. I just needed to say that before you find the boy you love," Caine sighed heavily.

Sophia was quite for a long time. Then she edged closer to Caine and kissed him, right there. Caine could only feel a cold breeze, but somehow, it also felt a bit warm.

Sophia pulled away. "I guess you're the luckiest guy ever Caine."

Caine didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He just smiled happily at Sophia. They got up and walked to the edge of the woods. The sun was just rising. Sophia's glow was hardly visible now. She looked almost….almost real.

"Caine, I want to thank you," Sophia said in her soft voice. "Because of you, I can now rest in peace. Thank you, Caine."

Sophia turned and started to walk away. "I will always love you Sophia," Caine said. Sophia turned, smiled her sweet smile, and just like that, she vanished. Caine felt as if a part of him vanished as well. As he turned to walk away, he heard that soft whispering he had heard many months ago for the last time: "Farewell, my love."

THE END

**Thank you so much for sticking through my story. It means a lot. So what did you think? Please review my story. I need some constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anoushka xxx**


End file.
